


Like the Sun

by aruarudayo



Series: Memories [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Kanaya used to be embarrassed of her glow, and Karkat helped her get over it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from meroune@dreamwidth

“Goddammit, Kanaya, come out here. You’ve been in your respiteblock for days,” Karkat calls, banging on the door. 

“I don’t believe my presence is necessary outside,” Kanaya responds from within the room.

Karkat sighs, a sad expression making its way onto his face. “Rose misses you. I don’t know what’s going on, but you better fucking let one of us in. I can go get her if you want.”

The other side of the door is silent until a small click sounds out through the hallway. The door doesn’t open, but Karkat knows an invitation to come in when he hears one. 

He enters a pitch black room, the light from the hallway illuminating a rustling bundle of blankets, the only indication that Kanaya was even in the room. 

Karkat shuts the door when Kanaya asks him to, and only then does the female troll untangle herself from her blanket cocoon. 

The room fills with light, an ethereal glow emanating from her skin. Karkat already knows about the whole luminescence thing, but seeing it in the dark like this is particularly striking. 

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Kanaya fiddles with the hem of her shirt while Karkat comes to sit closer to her.

Karkat stares at her for a while, long enough to make her nervous that her appearance really was an issue. “Honestly? You look the same.”

Kanaya jerks her head up in surprise. “How can you say that? I don’t look like a troll anymore. I have bright skin and eyes. How is that the same?”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “You still look the fucking same. You just have some different colors is all. You shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“I stand out.”

“So do the humans and the Mayor. Hell, we all stand out; have you seen us all in one room? Wait, you probably haven’t.” He runs his hand through his hair to collect his thoughts before continuing. “Well, the point is that we’re all fucking different. If you thought otherwise then you’re a dumbass.”

Kanaya looks unconvinced; Karkat is glad for her bright skin, as it allows him to pick up small gestures he likely would have missed on someone else. One of her sharp teeth presses a little harder than normal into her bottom lip, and her eyes have bags under them that rival his own. 

He reaches out and places a hand on her head, papping her there a few times. “You should probably sleep.”

“You don’t look too great yourself, you know.”

Karkat bristles just a bit. “Shut up. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go to sleep too, right here.”

Kanaya immediately agrees; he wonders just how tired he looks if that’s a legitimate bargaining card.

They both get comfortable on the pile of blankets that Kanaya has apparently accumulated. “Kanaya,” Karkat says, his voice at a normal volume for once, “After we wake up, I want us both to get out of this room.”

Kanaya winces and starts shaking her head, but Karkat continues, “You’ll be fine. You’ve already proved that you can hold your own in a fight, especially after your transformation, so if anyone wants to get on your case you can take them out.”

“I just don’t feel comfortable like this, Karkat.”

“It’s a lot like the sun.”

“What?”

“Your skin reminds me of the sun back home. I never went out in it for obvious reasons, but the light came through my windows every once in a while. It stung like a bitch if I was stupid enough to walk through it, but it was warm.” He looks away, embarrassed. “It’s kind of like you, in a way.”

Kanaya’s lips twitch upward for the first time since he’d come through the door.

“When you put it that way, it doesn’t sound so bad.”


End file.
